Reading Between The Lines: Persephone's First Year
by AzureStorm
Summary: Have you ever wondered what exactly happened to Persephone when Hades kidnapped her? How she felt about the whole situation? Did she try and escape her first time there? Read to find out! Rated T for saftey. Being revised
1. Prolouge and The Capture of Kore

**One of the bittersweet things about developing as a writer is that when you look at some of your past work you feel disappointment as you see mistakes you made. I know I have not updated this fic in pretty much forever but when I recently looked over it again, I felt the need to fix the many mistakes I had made. Therefore, on that note, I hope you enjoy reading this fic! Please review, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**Prologue (Persephone's P.O.V.)**

My life story is something you would expect a Hollywood director to produce. Unfortunately, only the Fates 'produced' it, so to speak. One of the bad things about history is that if you do not have power, you are not the one to write it. Those who have power are the ones to write history, as they want to remember it. When it comes to the gods and goddesses remembering history it is a completely different story. The majority love gossip and will only remember the story that is the juiciest. Which doesn't surprise me that most, mortal and immortal alike, hear my story as this:

"Demeter was busy one day, early in the year, and had to leave her darling daughter Kore in the company of some of the wood nymphs. While Demeter was in Sicily for the day, Kore and the nymphs were busy entertaining themselves with songs and various games. During a short break from singing, Kore noticed a flower she had never seen before. Without thinking, the poor unknowing goddess of the spring went over to the flower to pick it and ask her mother about it later.

Once Kore made it over to the flower and was able to take it from the soil, the land shook violently and opened loudly. Hades soon appeared from the new opening in the ground, he was in his chariot. The young goddess screamed for help, help from anyone. Her mother. Artemis. Athena. Hermes. All of her screaming was in vain though for as soon as she had opened her mouth to scream, Hades had already had her in his chariot. They were beginning their descent into the Underworld by the time she had found the words to scream.

Upon reaching, the Underworld Kore, scared and defenseless, fainted from seeing the place of the dead. She fainted from the shock that a world so unlike her own, the only one she knew existed, could even be real and be before her.

Finally, Kore woke up and was forced to marry Hades only hours later. When the ceremony was over, Hades forced her into changing her name to Persephone. Kore gave her consent knowing that she was not in a position to argue.

A year passed by and finally, Demeter was able to obtain knowledge of where her daughter was. She accompanied Hermes to the Underworld and demanded the release of her daughter only to find out that she was too late. Kore had already eaten six pomegranate seeds and was bond to the land of the dead for eternity. Not wanting to give up all hope, Zeus and the Fates were consulted and an agreement was made. Kore would spend six months with her mother and six with her husband. Thus, the creation of spring and winter. "

If only people knew the truth. Yes, there were some bad things that happened but most aspects have been over-dramatized. So here is my story, without the lies, the way that it should have been told to begin with.

* * *

**The Kidnapping**

Most young brides brag about their new grooms, loving them dearly and loving the fact that they will be spending the rest of their lives with them. I was not that bride. I was in fact, the opposite and for good reason.

My mother, Demeter, was busy watching over the farmers of Enna because of a festival that was going to be held in her honor within the next few weeks. I had accompanied her many times to know that I would just follow her around and spend the time bored out of my mind, wishing and wanting to be elsewhere. I begged her to let me skip the preparations since I could not provide any help and would only be underfoot. She agreed so long as I collected flowers with the local nymphs so that there would be plenty to use for decorations. I almost argued that having enough flowers for decorating would not be a problem since I could grow fields upon fields of flowers with just a thought. I kept this thought to my self however, wanting any amount of freedom I could be allowed.

The nymphs loved my mother dearly and so loved the task set before us. I, however, could care less about it. I made small talk with some of the nymphs and soon found that they could carry on conversations by themselves. Their stories consisted mainly of the gods and which ones they considered handsome and which one was the best at kissing or sex. I soon tuned out their talking and began looking for flowers that were farther away from the nymphs. I soon came to a small cluster of trees that had a peculiar vines growing on it.

The vines held bright purple flowers that I had never seen before. The flowers had a wonderful scent to them but I noticed that the smell made me feel oddly relaxed. I wanted to take one to show my mother and ask what she knew of this plant. Unfortunately, I walked out of hearing and seeing distance of the nymphs. When I went to pick the first one, there was a terrible noise behind me. It reminded me of when Poseidon had lost his temper last year - that earthquake had been very bad for the city of Athens.

Ignoring what I thought was an earthquake; I quickly picked one of the flowers off of one of the vines. In that moment, I heard horses running behind me and then felt a strong arm wrap around my waist. I felt trapped and froze, knowing somewhere deep inside that I should be screaming but I could not find the words. When I did finally begin to unfreeze, my captor spoke softly, "You are perfectly safe, you do not need to worry. I promise that no harm will come to you and besides screaming would be useless now."

I knew my captor's voice because I had heard it only a few months ago on Mount Olympus in Zeus's courtyard. I knew from his first word that it was Hades. This did not help me relax any, if anything I felt more trapped and afraid that I was being dragged off to certain doom. I felt my stomach tie itself into knots as I finally noticed the ground was practically swallowing us. I closed my eyes, wanting to believe that I was just having a very bad dream.

My emotions had been running wild from the moment Hades grabbed me and they continued to run wild. I felt so many emotions at once, I wanted to start crying. I was scared, unsure, frustrated at the nymphs and at my ignorance, and finally alone. I felt alone because I knew that I was going to be present in a place that was the opposite of everything I represented and controlled. I was the goddess of spring and was used to seeing new life. I had never seen the cruelties of death and never wished too. When I had seen Hades almost a month ago, that was the closest I had ever been to death until now.

The horses finally stopped their running and if Hades had not had his arm around me, I am sure I would have flown forward. I felt Hades slowly take his arm off me and then put it around my shoulder. He laughed as if he knew I had thought this and I finally opened my eyes and gasped. This was not the Underworld I had been expecting…it looked too much like the world above it. Across the dangerously fast flowing river, I saw people interacting with one another, various plants, and what appeared to be a gloomier version of the sky. The sky was a soft grey color with a blue tint, almost the exact same color as the pair of eyes Hades had. I knew automatically that the various plants were living but there was something different about them and I could not place my finger on it. I tried to find his palace in the distance but I could not spot it. In fact, aside from the meadow across the river, the rest of the Underworld seemed to be covered in a mist that made it impossible to see anything else.

"If you would not mind following me, Charon is almost here to help us cross the river Styx." As Hades spoke, I shivered knowing that once I crossed the Styx I would have no chance at escaping. Hades misunderstood the reason I had shivered and quickly, without a word, removed his cloak and gave it to me. My hands shook as I took the navy colored cloak from his tan hands and I thanked him once I had secured the cloak around my neck. He placed his arm around my shoulders once again and we began the walk to the river's edge. _'I will just let him have his way with me and I can cross the Styx again and return home...hopefully...'_ I thought silently, holding in my fear.

When we had finally reached the bank of the river, he stepped in front of me, placed his hand under my chin, and slowly lifted my head so that our eyes met. My companions always commented on the fact that my every emotion was on my face and so I was very easy to read and I knew this moment was no different. I looked into his dusty blue eyes and silently begged him to let me go, to turn around and return me to my mother and to the world I was used to. He gave a soft smile before hugging me and speaking softly as if he was afraid someone might overhear, "I know you are worried about why you are here but I promise you the reason you are here is not a bad one. In fact, it is a very joyful one. Once we are inside, I will explain everything. Please quit worrying and plotting to escape in the meantime though."

I was surprised that Hades was able to speak softly and use the word 'please' but I did not let this thought stay in my mind for to long. I wanted hope so badly that I silently allowed myself to agree to his words and take comfort from them. It was almost as if he knew I had done this because he stepped back and returned to his place by my side. I finally noticed a small boat on the river and the odd-looking god steering the boat that I assumed to be Charon. Charon was odd looking at the time to me because he was extremely tall and bony, had black hair, and bright blue eyes. I had never seen a combination such as that on a person.

"Why Hades, I didn't know you had any lovely lady friends…" Charon stopped his greeting when Hades glared at the ferryman. I blushed slightly from Charon compliment nonetheless and lowered my head in hopes that it would go unnoticed. There was no further conversation between Charon and Hades as we made the journey across the Styx. I knew it was rumored that Hades was a gentleman but I did not expect him to help me on and off of the boat. When we reached the other side of the Styx, I felt tears begin to slowly escape my eyes and I kept my eyes glued to the surprisingly green grass beneath my sandaled feet.

I looked up when Hades paused in his walking, a foot in front of the entrance to his palace. The palace was everything rumor said for it to be and more – well at least the parts about how grand it was. The whole palace was a light gray color with extremely tall column at the entrance. The doors were lined with gold and the door-handles were even made of gold. It almost looked like a twin of the palace Zeus had on Mount Olympus.

"Kore I know that you do not want to be here but that's no reason to be crying. You have such beautiful hazel eyes and should not be letting tears escape them". I have no idea why but his compliment actually made me cry harder and my earlier fear began to resurface. Hades quickly led me inside and we walked a short distance before we finally reached a room that I assumed to be his. I began to try to speak as I cried knowing that I would sound pathetic.

"Please," I begged, "let me go back to my mother and to my home…I know why you have brought me here and honestly I do not believe that I will be pleasing to you. After all…I mean…I am still…and I can't…why are you laughing?"

I wanted to glare at Hades and make him regret his laughing and hope that it would scare him enough to make him take me home.

"You honestly believe I am like my brothers or any of the other affair loving gods? No, that is not why I have brought you here –"

"Then why did you…"My thoughts began to race and I began to panic that gods really could die.

"Kore would you like to sit down for this; there are chairs in the room." He gestured to one that was not far from where I stood and I took it, still crying but not nearly as much. Hades approached me and looked almost a little fearful of what was about to happen. "I have brought you here so that I can have you as my wife, my Queen. As a close friend and partner."

I shook my head, "No…you can't…I can't…it just CANNOT happen!" I stood up quickly and was determined to escape, even if I had to fight Hades to do so. I raised my arm in attempt to punch him but he caught my hand before I could and it gave me a slight reality check. I was able to remember that I was tall for a woman but not nearly as tall as he was. He had a sturdy frame and had obvious muscle. I was petite and had only a small amount of muscle. Still, I tried again with my other hand and once again failed.

"If I had known you would be this violent I would have kept one of the flowers of five wounds to keep you calm. Now, Kore, calm down and listen to me." His voice was stern and as much as I wanted to listen, I could not.

"Let me go back home! I do not belong here!" As I shouted, I was tempted to try to bite or kick him as a way to surprise him and hope that it would cause him to let go of me. I knew it wouldn't work and so I decided to keep my attacks verbal. I hoped that maybe I would be able to think of some argument that would prove valid. In the back of my mind, I wished that he would change his mind and just want me here for one night of pleasure. '_I could at least handle that even if it would ruin my plans of remaining a virgin goddess.'_

I looked deep into his dusty blue eyes and made my plea silently as I felt more tears come to my eyes. I knew that I probably looked even more pathetic because now my lower lip was quivering. This seemed to have caused something inside Hades to change because for a moment I saw a moment of fear and sadness in his eyes but the second I noticed, the two emotions were replaced with confidence and love.

* * *

**So what do you all think? I know that I have an odd idea of what the Underworld looks like but it is not the Greek version of Hell. Traditionally, from what I have read and studied, there are three places for the souls of the dead to go to once they enter the Underworld. Those three places; Tartarus, Isles of the Blessed (Elysian Fields), and Asphodel Meadows. The souls of the damned were sent to Tartarus, the souls of those who were okay (neutral) were sent to Asphodel Meadows, and finally the souls of heros and the good were sent to Elysian Fields. In my mind's eye, I see these three places as three different cities or countries. **


	2. The Wedding

**So it may be a week or two before I am able to update this story because I will be busy. If anything, I will only be able to update on the weekends.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Persephone's P.O.V.**

Hades kept eye contact with me and began speaking as though to a startled animal, "Why you? Well let's see...if I had chosen a mortal, you know your father would have to judge her before letting her become immortal. Zeus has never allowed that and I doubt he ever would. I suppose I could find a way around that but all souls once they have crossed the Styx are drawn to the River Lethe so that they can forget everything making them cling to the world above. Of all the maidens in the world, you are one of the strongest and most compassionate. When we first met you did not treat me as the rest of the gods do. You knew that the one thing that I ask of everyone is respect, not fear and that is how you treated me. You will make a great wife. You are able to speak your mind and still be empathetic. You have patience that most lack anymore, myself included Lastly, as you pointed out, there is no sunlight down here. You have a golden radiance around you, that reminds me of sunlight. I am not the only god to think so either, even your father agrees with me on this. Is that reason enough? Or do you need more?"

I had a small smile on my face as he spoke. Very few people in my life had ever given me compliments on my personality because most only cared about outer appearances. I knew my voice would be shaky but I spoke despite this. "Those are all nice reasons but what about my mother? She will be heartbroken when she finds out I am gone! My father...well, what does he even think about you wanting to marry me? Surely, he doesn't consent...I mean, I may be strong but I am not ready for any of this."

Hades loosened his grip on my hands and repositioned our hands so that he was able to run his thumb over the back of my hand repeatedly. "I will not argue that your mother will be heartbroken because she will be – every mother is when they see their daughters marry. She will gradually become used to it. Zeus gave me his consent for our marriage because I knew your mother would turn me away like she did your other suitors. You are ready for this, just have confidence in yourself. Would it help any if I were to remind you that I want you to be my Queen? By becoming my consort, you will gain so much power. I cannot do not even know where to start with on how much power you will have." He gave an ornery grin and I jerked my hands out of his grip and turned my back to him.

I crossed my arms and began to walk away from him. "Zeus would never allow this. He would have asked for my consent first. Power means nothing to me but happiness does." I stopped walking and began to subconsciously inspect the room. I shivered taking in the rather large bed that had a mild green blanket over it and matching pillows.

I heard him sigh and take a step towards me. "Kore believe what you will of your father but I am not lying to you about his consent," he paused and spoke again softly, "If happiness is what matters to you then know this I would gladly give you the world if it meant your happiness."

"Then if that is true-"

"No Kore, I cannot allow you to leave here just yet. You will get to visit your mother and the world above again soon enough."

An awkward pause passed between us before I heard him walk away and close the door. I was sure Hades had locked the door and so I for a few moments I was able to relax and inspect the room more closely. The bed was in the center. How I had overlooked seeing it upon first entering the room, I had no idea. I saw that along the Eastern wall there was a rather large window that did not look like it would open. I also noticed that there was a variety of unknown plants in front of the window. I made a mental note that I would have to ask my mother about them and the thought made me feel anger towards Hades.

_'How Zeus could even agree to such a marriage? No one would ever sentence their immortal child to a life in the Underworld!'_ I started to pace the room, no longer caring to inspect it.

I had a feeling there had to have been a bribe somewhere. I had no idea what Hades could bribe his brother with but I knew the bribe would have to be something unique. Such as, not letting the monsters out of Tartarus or building up an army of the dead to take over Olympus. The second idea made me feel more stressed. 'What if Hades was wanting me to be a part of that?' I couldn't help but ask myself that question and began to shake out of fear. It was common knowledge that Hades envied his brother and was always seeking to add subjects to his realm. I would be just as equally responsible and hated and have no way of stopping Hades even if I was his wife.

As I thought about what Hades was planning, I heard an odd noise behind me. I quickly turned around and saw my father standing in front of the door. I would have been comforted by his presence if I had not seen the frustration and worry on his face. My earlier feeling of anger at him disappeared for a moment and I ran to him. When I reached him, he gave me a brief hug and I was able to calm down a little.

"I'm glad to see you are not too angry at me for my consent. I have a feeling though that you would have liked for me to consult you first?" asked my father looking down at me. I could only nod my head for a moment.

"You could have at least talked to mother first too...or even Hera, she would have at least asked for my consent. Does Hera even know of this?" Talking about Hera always made my father uneasy but I wanted and needed to try anything to avoid a marriage to Hades.

"No is the answer you would like to hear but unfortunately, Hera does know of this. She did not agree at first but Hades is very persuasive sometimes. He did make some good points when he talked to me. Although he did not mention how he planned to get you here, that was never discussed and I am sorry that it was a rather rash way of doing so. Anyways, he needs some ounce of happiness in his life. Having a kind, bright, and strong wife would do him some good. You have been here for about three hours and I have a feeling you are ready to leave. How do you think Hades feels being here all the time? Have you even listened to a word he has said?" My father's stern voice discouraged me from arguing.

I sighed and looked down at the floor, which was surprisingly made of a light colored wood. "I never even considered how he might feel," I paused to take in a deep, shaky, breath, "I will marry him but I won't like it and I'm not doing it just because you talked me into to it. I am going to marry him because he does need some happiness. Although I wish he could find it with someone else." After I had said this, I suddenly felt my hopes of escape vanish. It was like saying that had caused all hope to abandon me.

My father smiled and let out a small laugh. "I'm glad I didn't have to guilt you into this. It would have been horrible to do such a thing." I knew my father was being sarcastic but I was used to it. When your father is the god of gods, you don't argue with him unless you want an end to your life or to spend the rest of it in misery. There were very few gods that could argue with him and do it successfully but I knew I was not one of them and so did not even allow myself to think about doing so.

I tried to smile and pretend to be happy as I looked back up at him. We both jumped when the door opened and Hades walked into the room. He looked a little relieved when he saw my smile.

"Zeus, Persephone are you two done speaking?" asked Hades. I took a deep breath and tried to remember what my father had said. 'If Hera has agreed to this then surely it will be a good marriage…and Hades did say that he would lay the world at my feet if it would make me happy, this could work.' I took a deep breath before speaking, "Yes we are Hades, in fact we were about to try and find you."

"You could not have timed that any better brother! She had just agreed to marry you willingly when you walked in. You will have to teach me how to have such convenient timing," he laughed and Hades rolled his eyes, "Now I do believe that you will not need me for a few hours so if you would not mind, I need to return to Olympus. Hera is in an uproar about one of my sons…"

"Of course brother. I will send for you when the wedding is about to begin." Hades looked slightly annoyed with his brother and I could not blame him. Hera was always angry because of one of Zeus's affairs and it was quickly becoming a daily occurrence. It was annoying for everyone to watch because the results were always the same and we had all begun to hope that maybe one day Zeus would stop or Hera would quit caring.

After giving me one last hug, my father disappeared in a cloud of gold smoke. I knew that he had only been able to travel to the edge of the River Styx and would have to rely on Charon to get him back to the mortal world.

"Kore, would you like to follow me to the gardens? There is a fire ready for your part of the wedding preparations." He smiled and extended his hand out to me. I kept my forced smile as I walked over to him and accepted his hand. "Thank you Hades." We walked out of the room and headed to the gardens in complete silence. I assumed that he was quiet because he knew how big of a step it was for the bride to complete this step.

After a few minutes we reached the gardens and I gasped. I saw such a variety of plants that I almost felt like I was back at home.

"I will be back in an hour but if you should need me for any reason, there are guards around that will be able to find me." I only nodded my head at his words because I was beginning to feel overwhelmed.

I walked to the fire pit that had a small box next to it. I knew that the box held some of my most precious childhood memories. As I sat down in front of the fire, I began my prayer to Artemis. I felt that it was strange that even though I was also a goddess and had cried out to Artemis for help, I still was obliged to pray to her before my wedding.

I prayed that she would show kindness towards me and still protect me despite the fact I would shortly no longer be a virgin. I prayed that if I were to have any children, she would offer her assistance and keep them close to her heart. As I continued my prayer, I slowly reached into the box and placed one object from my childhood into the fire one at a time. Tears began to escape my eyes once again as I finished my prayer to Artemis and began praying to Hera.

An hour passed and Hades returned but did not say a word knowing that it would bring bad luck to interrupt my required ritual. Once I finished all of the proper prayers, I threw dirt on the fire and stood up once it was out. When I faced my groom again, I smiled and saw him physically relax.

"Let me show you back to your room so that you may change." Before he could even offer me his arm, I took it. I suddenly wanted to hurry everything and I strangely anxious about what the next hour would bring.

* * *

"I give you this girl, that she may bring children into the world within the bond of wedlock." I cringed as I heard my father speak without any emotion. When he pulled me forward, I couldn't help but close my eyes knowing that my marriage would be official in only a few seconds now.

"I accept her." When I heard Hades speak so calmly, I opened my eyes and studied him. I barely took notice of my father holding out three golden coins.

"I agree to provide a dowry of three golden coins with her." I barely heard my father speak the final words because I began to once again feel nervous. I knew that the coins were only a part of tradition and my father could give a larger dowry but considering Hades was just as equally wealthy, there wasn't much of a point to this part besides respect.

Hades was oddly quiet for a moment as though he was considering calling off the wedding. There was still time for him to do so but finally he spoke the last words, "I accept that too. Thank you." He then grabbed my other wrist and I took two steps towards him. I felt my arms turn icy and he looked concerned. "It is only nerves; I promise that I am fine otherwise." I was barely able to whisper the words because of my nerves being so on edge. He smiled and began to lead us to the banquet table.

"As I promised earlier, I will do what I can to make you happy. I don't want you to forget this." I knew Hades was trying to comfort me but it did not work. I smiled a little though and nodded my head; it was all I could manage at the moment. The three of us sat down at the same time and my Zeus looked at the food for a moment, unsure of it.

"Don't worry; I had one of your cooks from Olympus make the food. I knew you would not eat the food of the dead." He only nodded his head and started to eat. I followed a moment after choosing the lamb that had been heavily seasoned with garlic. I silently hoped that the stench of garlic would be so bad that he would not even have the slightest want to be around me. The meal continued in silence because we each knew that any conversation that started would be awkward and there really wasn't much to discuss.

When we had all finished, Zeus stood up and bowed his head in the direction of Hades and I. "I wish you two the best of luck and hope you find happiness with each other. I have to go now and I will see you both at the Summer Solstice celebration. Until then, Kore would you please try and be positive." Despite having given me away in marriage not long ago, he still spoke to me in a firm voice that only a parent possesses.

"I will be sure to do so father. After all, I agreed to this didn't I?" I smiled or at least attempted to as I stood up and bowed my head towards my father.

"Thank you brother. Charon will be waiting for you at the Styx's edge." Hades stood up as well and bowed his head towards his younger brother. No more exchanges were made and I watched as my father slowly left the dining hall. Once the doors to the hall had been closed, I looked at my new husband and felt as though I would faint from being so nervous. Hades laughed as though he knew why I was so nervous and moved his lips close to my ear and spoke almost seductively, "Don't worry my precious Kore, I will not take anything from you that you are not willing to give." I could not help but shiver and I had no idea of why. My shiver had not gone unnoticed by my husband because he chuckled softly and I felt myself blush fiercely. I stepped away from him and looked down, not wanting him to see me blushing at a topic married couples should be able to discuss with ease.

"Could I please just go back to my room?" I realized to late how my question had sounded to him when he laughed. "I did not mean it that way! I just…I just want to go and lay down so that I can get a good nights' sleep!"

"If that is what you would like Kore, then I will gladly show you to your room." Hades sounded oddly distant as he said this and I looked up. When I did I saw that a small group of servants had entered the dining hall and were waiting for his commands. His face looked almost cold as he spoke to them, "Take your time in cleaning this, there is no rush. Have breakfast ready at the usual time but have it delivered to the Queen's room."

He offered me his arm once again and I took it feeling strangely comfortable with it. We walked out of the hall in silence. The walk to my room was the longest walk I have ever taken. Well, the second longest the first you will find out about later. As we walked, I tried to memorize the way from the dining hall and my room.

* * *

Once we had reached my room again, I felt a sudden awkwardness that caused me to not let go of my husbands' arm. He of course, noticed this right away and I blushed slightly. I silently vowed that he would pay for every moment that he made me blush, it was the one thing I absolutely hated to do since I did not have much control over it. I also thought about how easy it would be for me to escape and see my mother one last time. What kind of daughter completely disappears, gets married, and then doesn't even tell her own mother?

"Is there something wrong Kore?"

"You are going to leave me alone? In here?" I paused as I saw him nod his head and whispered, "I don't want to be in here by myself...I know that I am safe and all but still...I have felt lonely for most of the day...and well..." Hades interrupted me with a laugh, a true laugh. If a goddess could have a heart attack believe me, I would have had one. Yes, Hades had laughed before but those laughs had not sounded so real.

"Are you asking me to stay with you? After hating me for most of the day, you want me to stay with you?" I nodded my head and he continued to laugh. I silently fumed but I knew that would ruin my plan. I looked down to keep myself from glaring. "Please?" I hoped the fact that I had sounded so shy about asking would help and it did. Hades finally stopped his laughter and smiled at me, "Of course my dear! All you had to do was ask. I hope you do not hold any anger at me for laughing at you. It was just the idea that after all the events of the day...that does not matter. I only ask that you do me one favor."

My head snapped up at the word 'favor'. I had silently been hoping I would not have to do anything tonight. The thought made me shiver a little but I reminded myself of his earlier promise. I was not willing to give him anything tonight and so therefore, he was not going to take anything.

"It depends upon the favor." I tried to appear calm but I knew I looked a bit worried.

"All I ask for is a kiss." The way he had said this small sentence made me blush. I felt embarrassment that I had expected him to request something much more than a kiss. My small blush deepened and I knew it spread. It was simple enough and I could not see any harm in it. Besides, since I was now his wife it was a part of my job to give him some happiness and if a simple kiss could do that then it was fair enough. I nodded my head knowing I would only choke out my answer. I had to advert my gaze and suddenly found the top of the door very interesting until Hades stepped in front of me. I then turned my gaze to the side. Kissing was something husbands and wives shared all the time, I knew that...but this felt almost out of place. I had no idea of what I was supposed to do exactly and I had been silently hoping that Hades would be the instigator and start the kiss.

He slowly took hold of my chin and turned my face towards his and he slowly wrapped his other arm around my waist. We stood like that a few seconds longer before he barely whispered, "As I said earlier, I will not take anything from you that you are not willing to give. I know that I would be taking your first kiss and as much as I would like that to happen now, I do not want you to feel forced to allow it. If you really want me to stay with you in your room tonight, I will gladly forget about asking this favor of you."

I bit my lower lip and contemplated my options. I knew I would never have the courage to try and have an affair so he would be my first and last kiss. I also knew that it was bound to happen eventually and that there was no harm in a simple kiss. I nervously raised my arms and looped them around his neck before I leaned in and kissed him softly. It only lasted a few seconds and when I pulled back he laughed a little bit and asked, "And how was that for a first kiss?"

"Okay, I guess." I shrugged my shoulders as I replied, believing I had been right about it being a simple meaningless kiss.

"Only okay? Well then…" For a second he almost looked wounded but the look was quickly replaced with an ornery one. He repositioned his arms so the he was able to hold my face and then he kissed me. It was not like the first kiss, not at all. It actually meant something. It showed me just how much Hades truly wanted me. When I tried to pull away he put more into the kiss before allowing it to end. I suddenly felt light headed and had to rest my head on his shoulder. Once again for at least the hundredth time that night, I blushed.

"And how was that Kore?" I didn't have to look up to know that he had a smirk on his face. My thoughts raced as I tried to find the words to express exactly what I had thought of the kiss.

"It was…um, wow…wow…"I let out a small giggle, "it was wow. What about you?"

"Exactly as you said, wow." He kissed the top of my head. We stood there until I felt normal again, or at least as close to normal as I could. I pulled completely away from him and saw a look of disappointment cross his face. "I would like to get some sleep tonight." Although it was an innocent enough statement, I was silently curious as to what other things would be like with him if kissing him was that good.

"I will be right back then. There are bedclothes in the chest in front of your bed." I quickly moved to my door and went into my bedroom. I moved quickly to the wooden chest and pulled out the first nightgown I saw. It was silk and was colored a deep blue. After I had changed, I sat on the edge of my bed and waited So far, my plan was working, well for the most part. I had definitely not planned on sharing a meaningful kiss with my husband. As I thought through my plan a little more, I jumped as I heard the door open. Hades walked in and as much as I hated to admit it at the moment, he looked handsome. He was wearing black trousers and nothing else. I noticed for the first time since I had seen him that he had well defined muscles in his arms and chest. I quickly looked from his chest to his face and fought a blush.

"I didn't know which side of the bed you wanted. It doesn't matter to me...um, did you lose your shirt on the way over?" Okay, that was a childish question but I must remind you I was a young woman with no interaction with males at that time.

Hades earlier smile returned and walked towards the bed. "Males do not always have to wear shirts like women do. It is actually much more comfortable to sleep without one. The side you are on is actually my preferred side." I quickly stood up and walked around the bed and then pulled back the blankets and jumped in. I turned my back to him as I felt the blankets and mattress move. I closed my eyes tightly not wanting to talk or agree to any more 'favors' out of fear of what might happen if I agreed to anymore.

"Kore?" I wanted to ignore my husband and sleep but I let out a "Yes?" upon hearing him sound anxious. "Do you know why your mother kept you away from males of any kind?" This question caught my attention and I turned to face my husband. He looked in my eyes for a moment and spoke softly, "When you were born the Fates made a special visit to Mt. Olympus...your mother did not want to hear your fate but your father did. Very few gods know what the Fates predicted. I doubt your father knew how their prediction would come true until well...I fell in love with you." he paused seeing the many conflicting emotions cross my face, "Their prediction was well in summary that you would go from the light to the darkness because of a marriage. Two worlds would always be yours if you accepted your fate. You will bear two children and no more...Believe me, it was much more complex than that and like I said, it did not make sense until I fell in love with you."

I glared at Hades not wanting to believe him but soon let out a sigh. My emotions had been so out of control that day that I finally felt completely exhausted emotionally and physically. I closed my eyes and whispered, "Thank you for telling me...I just wish my mother or father would have told me about this. It would have made a big difference in my moods today. Now, if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep." With that, I turned my back once more to my husband. I felt a movement and then his arm around my waist. I felt some comfort from this small gesture, remembering our first kiss earlier.

I was almost asleep when I heard Hades ask me a question. I had to ask him to repeat it twice before I finally heard him, "I know your first impression of me was not good but do you think that perhaps...one day that it will change?" This small question made me remember the conversation I had shared with my father and I felt guilt. I tried to be very empathetic, "You are right, my first impression was that you were a terrible, heartless god, " I paused as I felt his body tense, "but I do think that over time my opinion will change and be positive. After all, that kiss earlier certainly helped me change my opinion a little."

"Then I will find ways to have you kiss me more often!" I laughed softly at his comment and rolled my eyes. I felt his relief at my words though and suddenly my guilt worsened. "Thank you Kore for trying." with that final sentence, I knew Hades had quickly fallen asleep. I waited for a short length of time, enough to make sure he really was asleep and would stay in that state for a while.

'Don't thank me just yet Hades.' I thought silently as I slowly escaped from the bed. I walked silently as I found my shoes at the foot of the bed. I made my way to the door and stopped. I held my breath as I put my hand on the doorknob and turned it. It turned. The door was unlocked just as I thought it would be. I felt excitement rush through me and I quickly but silently proceeded to make an escape attempt.


	3. To Tartarus and Back

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, I appreciate it very much!**

**The question was asked if I deleted some chapters. I deleted every chapter I had previously for this fanfic. I am rewriting everything when I have the free time to do so, which means this will mainly be updated on the weekends. **

**Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please review! Thanks!**

* * *

I surprised myself with just how well I could remember of what I had seen of the palace so far. I was able to find my way outside. This was only a small comfort to me because as soon as I stepped outside, I could barely see. The 'sky' that had been bright earlier was now a darker gray and there were large shadows cast everywhere. I felt some hesitation as I took in the surroundings of the palace and bit my lower lip, a common habit of mine when I am deep in thought. _'Did we take the path to the East or the path to the South? Which one?'_ Normally, I don't second guess myself when it comes to directions but the lack of guidance from the sun and moon was throwing me off.

I decided that the wider path that led to the South was the correct one and quickly began my journey. _'I am now the Queen of this place and I have no idea of really of what 'this place' is. This is not the way things are supposed to be! A queen should know her kingdom well and know how to navigate through it without hesitation…'_ I silently ranted as I desperately took in my surroundings, trying to find anything familiar from earlier. Unfortunately, I could barely see five feet in front of me because of the current state of the sky.

As I walked along the wide path, I felt a coldness start to sink into me. I ignored this. Rumors of the Styx always claimed the river was an abnormal cold that could be sensed a mile away. I couldn't remember though if I had felt cold earlier when I had been near the river but I pushed this question out of my mind when I heard the rushing of water. Hope leaped into my chest at the sound but the closer I got to the sound, the harder it was for me to see. Suddenly, I felt something grab my wrist. I gasped and tried to escape by running forward but with no success. _'Hades I'm sorry I did this, I just had to see my mother one last time before the Solstice and well...'_ I thought quickly trying to plan the best apology. As I turned around, I saw it was a ghost. The idea that it could grab me and actually hold onto me made me fearful of what else it could possibly do.

The ghost had a skeleton form but when I tried to make out the face, it blurred. I felt a lump rise to my throat and the hairs on the back of my neck rise. What did this lost soul want from me? Surely, it knew I had nothing to offer it. I heard the ghost attempt to speak but it only came out as a rasp. I shook my head and started to panic. "I'm sorry...I can't understand you...I am of no assistance to you, now please let go of my wrist!" I didn't know if the soul would understand me but it was worth a shot wasn't it?

Instead of letting go of my wrist as I had asked, the ghost only pulled me away from the path. I tried to pull away but found that I did not have enough strength even when focusing my energy as a goddess. I focused on the fact that I was being dragged to the West and tried to recall everything I could about what was in the West. Fear gripped me when I realized that the Gates of Tartarus were in the Western part of the Underworld. I suddenly wished that I had been able to accept the fact that I had been abducted and it would have been awhile before I saw my mother again. I also wished that I had Hades with me, even if he would more than likely be angry with me for trying to leave in the first place.

My thoughts were slowly becoming more and more clouded and I found it harder to think straight as I began to see the Gates of Tartarus ahead. I thought of a crazy idea that I had little faith would work but it seemed the most reasonable at the time. Gods hear the prayers said to them, especially when another god is asking for their assistance. I thought that maybe since Hades was now my husband he would be able to hear my voice above anyone else's.

_'Hades please, help me right now! Please? I know I brought this upon myself but I do not believe the right punishment is to be forever trapped in Tartarus…is it? Please prove to me that you really do love me by saving me from being to Tartarus!'_ I felt tears running down my face as I slowly began to give up hope. I began shouting to Hades for help but felt as if it was in vain. I saw a large group of ghosts approach me and I gave up my shouting, feeling utterly hopeless now.

_'Isn't Kempe or the Kindly Ones supposed to be here?'_ I thought as I froze in place. I looked around, hoping to see one of the four of them. Unfortunately, I did spot the Kindly Ones. I shouted for their help, hoping, just hoping, they would know who I was. When I saw their eyes though, I knew they had no idea of who I was. The three Kindly Ones approached me - one with a fiery whip, the second with a double-edged sword, and the third with some metal contraption I cannot even begin to describe. The cold was now beginning to become unbearable and I did not know if I was shivering because of it or my fear. I began feeling sick to my stomach and felt as if my body was being filled with lead. Pain began to shoot through my body as I entered the Gates of Tartarus and I screamed in agony. I lasted only a few seconds more before I passed out from the pain. As I slowly passed out, I thought I heard yelling that was not my own but I could not concentrate on it.

* * *

I finally regained my senses and groaned. My head hurt and my whole body felt numb and yet somehow on fire. When I opened my eyes, I found the light in the room to be too bright. I tried to take some comfort in the fact that I was at least out of Tartarus but I knew that Hades was beyond angry about it. I heard the door open and I attempted to sit up so that I could talk with him. I wanted to explain why I had acted so foolish or at least why it was so important to see my mother again but my voice failed me.

"Do you want help sitting up? Or are you waiting for me to fall asleep so that you can make another escape attempt?" Hades made his way over to the bed and I cringed as I came to fully understand just how angry he was. I cleared my throat and tried to speak, "Hades please..."

"Please what? Please not be angry with you because of your attempt to escape? Please not be angry that you deceived me? Please Kore; tell me what exactly you are going to ask of me." He stood at the side of the bed with his arms crossed and I bit my lower lip.

"Hades please listen to what I have to say," my throat hurt and my voice was coming out as a rasp but I continued anyways, "I only wanted to see my mother for only a short while before the next Solstice festival. I cannot bear the idea of her worrying about where I am…she and I are close, even if we annoy one another a lot. I just felt and still do that it would be the right thing to do. I did not mean to end up in Tartarus though, that was accidental. A soul quite literally dragged me there and I could not stop it."

There was a long silence before Hades walked away from the bed and towards the table in the corner. He poured a glass of ambrosia and I silently wondered if he believed me at all.

"I would hope that you know that I was planning on coming back to you…"

Hades responded by handing me the glass and I took it thankful to have some relief for the pain in my throat. I knew he was observing me, trying to see how much of the truth I was telling him. He sat on the edge of the bed and I noticed a change in his emotions.

"Do you know how close you were to the Titans? No, I don't suppose you do since you were out cold when I found you there…if I had been only a few seconds later, you would currently be spending the rest of eternity with them. I may rule the Underworld but I do not have enough power to fight all of the Titans by myself. It was a group effort the first time and I doubt it could be anything less currently or in the future." He had closed his eyes and looked as if he was in pain. It has always been a part of my nature to be compassionate and comfort people and this moment was no different. I put aside the fact that I felt horrible, even after drinking the ambrosia, and I placed one of my hands over his.

His eyes snapped open and he stood up quickly. "Kore, I unfortunately must leave you here by yourself for a few hours today. Sleep and do not try to escape again. If you need anything there are two guards outside of your door who can assist you."

I found that I could only look down and nod my head. I listened to him walk out of the room and winced as the door was slammed shut. I sighed and laid back down.

_'Why did I even try to find my way to the Styx? I should have known it would end badly...besides, my mother probably would have found a way to keep me hidden from Hades. Wait! Why would that have been a problem? He stole me from my mother, tricked my father and Hera...and yet he hasn't caused me any harm and even saved me from an eternity of agony the Titans would have unleashed upon me.'_ As I thought out my feelings, I couldn't help but feel confused and irritated but despite this I fell asleep only a few seconds after the last word.

* * *

I woke up with a start when I felt someone shaking my shoulder. "Kore, please wake up." It took me a moment to distinguish the outline and voice of my husband. I slowly sat up and felt my earlier guilt and sadness return.

"We need to speak about what happened earlier." He slowly sat on the edge of the bed as he had done earlier and looked rather calm. I nodded my head and suddenly found the stitching on the blankets very interesting.

"I understand that you wish to see your mother before the Solstice festival but I need you to understand that I cannot allow that just yet. I also need you to understand there are many things that you must learn about the Underworld before wondering about it alone. I will teach you what you need to know but it will take time. You have probably wondered how that ghost was able to grab you, right?" I nodded my head and waited for him to continue. "The flesh of humans is the only part of them that is mortal. Their souls are immortal, which means that once they are here in the Underworld they still have bodies…more or less. The idea that ghosts can disappear and appear wherever and whenever they so choose is a complete lie. There is a trick to being stronger than they are and it is one that I will have to tell you about later because it is rather difficult to explain. Now, the illusion of the sky I created for the Underworld is basically a twin of the one in the land of the living. When it is day above my kingdom, the sky down here reflects that. So when it is night above, again the sky down here reflects that also."

"Thank you Hades for talking with me about all of this and for offering to teach me more about the Underworld. I do have to ask though, why I could not understand the soul that tried speaking to me if it was still living? I do not understand though why I am not allowed to see my mother and say a goodbye to her." I looked at him, trying to better understand his reasoning for it.

"I and my three judges are the only ones so far to understand ghosts when they speak. It is a skill that can be easily learned with the proper training. Now, " he sighed and closed his eyes, "your mother will try and keep you from me once you return to her, even if it is only for a few minutes. While we may be bound together by marriage, she would not see this as reason enough for you to stay here with me. I would like to have some time with you before that happens."

A few moments of silence passed between us and I spent them in deep thought. He knew my mother well because it would be exactly like her to try and hide me from my husband. My mother wanted me to remain a virgin goddess in all ways possible and this marriage would definitely ruin all of her plans for me.

"I should let you get some more rest. A trip to Tartarus and back takes quite a toll on those who are not used to it." As he stood up, I grabbed ahold of his hand and pulled him back down.

"Would you please stay with me until I fall asleep?" I hoped that maybe this would be a small step in regaining some of his trust and I was right.

"Kore, if that is really what you want and you promise not to trick me again."

"I promise you Hades that I will not trick you again. I even swear it upon the River Styx." I smiled softly as I said this, hoping it would reassure him.

"Thank you Kore," he began to smile also, "Now please, rest."

I hugged him the best that I could from our current positions before I laid back down. I turned so that I was facing him and asked, "When did you hear me last night? Did you hear my shouts or prayer?"

"I heard both but it was your distant shouting that really caught my attention. I rarely receive prayers and so thought that I was only dreaming when yours awakened me. Then I heard you shouting and realized that you were in fact trying to get my attention."

"Thank you Hades for rescuing me, despite the fact that I brought it upon myself."

"It is my duty as your husband to keep you safe; you do not have to thank me for it."

'_No but I still feel guilty about it and the fact that you risked your life…if anything I should probably be thanking you for your patience with me so far…'_I kept this thought to myself as I closed my eyes. As I slowly fell back asleep, I felt him lay down next to me and drape his arm over my waist.

* * *

**Okay, so this is a rather short chapter and I apologize for that but I felt that it was a good ending point. Anyways, please review! Thank you!**


End file.
